fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy and Horologium
Sorcerer Magazine (Former) Heartfilia Konzern (Former) |Magic1 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Key1 = None |Character2 = Horologium |Kanji2 = ホロロギウム |Romaji2 = Hororogiumu '' |Alias2 = The Clock |Age2 = |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = Lucy Heartfilia |Magic2 = Defense Magic |Key2 = |Image Gallery = }} '''Lucy and Horologium' is a friendship between Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia and Celestial Spirit, Horologium. About Lucy and Horologium Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Horologium Horologium (ホロロギウム "The Clock" (時計座 Tokeiza), is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Horologium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside and Lucy usually uses this to protect herself from the cold. This case prevents anyone outside from hearing what the person inside is saying, so Horologium repeats everything the person inside says and then follows with a "...he/she/they say/s." In the case of multiple people inside he will make specific details on whoever is currently talking. Little is known about his individual personality, as he almost only repeats what his owners say. It is clear though, that he deeply cares for his owner and even his owner's friends, as he has a habit of forcefully summoning himself to protect them. History Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Horologium' s History Horologium's history is unknown or not yet to be told. Relationship Lucy and Horologium are a celestial mage and celestial spirit bond by a contract. Lucy loves all her celestial spirit and Horologium too. All celestial spirit respect Lucy as a friendful master. Despite its silver key's status Horologium is one of more used spirits and Lucy calls it often and basically in every mission. This bond boosted Horologium's powers granting him a lot of new abilities. Synopsis Macao arc Lucy summoned Horologium and used it as a shield against a Volcan but its power remained for an insufficient amount of time Daybreak arc Lucy summoned Horologium and used it as a vehicle to move inside a swamp Galuna arc Lucy used Horologium as a shelter and then Happy entered inside it. The time of its summoning was more but remained insufficient against Angelica disappearing and leaving Lucy and Happy running away Loke arc Lucy summoned all her spirit at once to convince the Celestial Spirit King to help Loke. This experience boosted the powers of Lucy and the bond with all her spirits. Oracion Seis Horologium gained the ability to autosummon itself if Lucy in danger. Edolas arc Horologium sensed Anima and protected Lucy inside itself. This granted the mage the ability to travel in Edolas without turning into a Lacrima. Tenrou Island arc Horologium activated Automatic Danger Response Mode to counter Hades' Katsu. This revealed a lot of abilities gained thanks to the bond with Lucy. Horologium can sense the bond between Lucy and the person she loves, can summon itself near Lucy, can stick into the roofs and can teleport an organic body inside himself. In this way he saved Wendy from a mortal attack. He then disappeared re-equipping Wendy with new clothes. X791 arc The disappearing of Fairy Sphere reactivated the bond between Lucy and all her spirits Grand Magic Games arc Horologium greeted Lucy and her friend summoned by Virgo into Celestial Spirit World (Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Levy but NOT Jet and Droy). Later Arcadios saved Lucy and Yukino from the lava. Horologium saved Arcadios from Uosuke's magic . This ended its "time" causing indirectly the death of Future Lucy. The destruction of Eclipse gate moved Future Lucy in her timeline (but in Golden Fields). Tartaros arc Lucy summoned Horologium as a simple clock. Alvarez Empire arc Horologium sensed Jacob Lessio's magic and moved Lucy, Happy and Natsu inside itself. It's unknown if it protected only them because the short radius or the limit of glass case. References Navigation Category:Lucy and Horologium Category:Friends Category:Needs Help